User blog:Raffine2014/News and something
Over the last time, I have been worked for 1,000 Article Pages i created, which is why we are working the Crossover and Mixing with anything. Everything should know, After i have busy with creating some episodes for Pretty Rhythm. After all i decided to make Aurora Dream Episodes, this is completed, I am planning Dear My Future Episodes and Rainbow Live Episodes which i am plan something for make episode page article. In Case, i have finalized the Template for Aikatsu, just a Userbox, as well i made CharaBox and InfoBox. This is for Pretty Rhythm when i was handle on it, Doing i was uploaded lot stuffs for aikatsu, which indicates i can do something, just like Pink Torte Coord. As always, i'm made Anime Article page such as Aikatsu! (anime). I'm suppose we are finding some Anime that wanted, feel free if you want comment something. While know about it. But There's a lot anime can seen on MyAnimeList website, you should check it by search on google, just type MyAnimeList then find it. News about Dina During when i was talk her, Dina asked me that she will leaving until 7pm, Soon when i was wake up in 7am, I'm still busy something when i'm playing games or something, just like when i was finding something, or even i tried make Ice Crown Next Build if i can. Besides, Dina can't travel to Asia due that will be un-familiar with dina, and her family. I can't go to USA if i want travel something, just like when i'm traveling to Los Angeles. if i know some locations i want targeting, i need to know when i have travel to USA, and i'm going meet to Dina. Although the Campus is closed, We do have 2 Days when dina goes offline. i know when she is nothing doing, she will play game. just like Love Live SIF. Is Dina haven't play Photokatsu? Although she haven't hear this game, but yes i do have Screenshot for aikatsu photo on stage, I barely when i have lot PR, SR, Rare Cards, when i was trying finish some scenarios, such as Sora Kazesawa, Ako Saotome, etc. To see my screenshot about Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!!, i do have it. but i sended some screenshots to see it, so yes, here's what i got. POS_Home_Rev2.png It's my old screenshot when i was Rank 234, i'm suppose i am Rank 237, anyway, i was crop some cards for Photokatsu, which i am doing it for Miraheze wiki Aikatsu POS, to proof when i was doing it, I can find something lot things to do for finalizing to do list. There was lot more to do i want finish, so i'm currently working this wiki. More something? I'm tried when i was work, even know, we are suppose do something for this wiki, by need more upload files just like image. If we should thing more do something, i am planning add some Games that i wanted, unless i will do it. There was lot things to do, i hope that Dina will be fine. Thanks. Category:Blog posts